Ne pas montrer ses sentiments
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petite fic retraçant les pensées d'Obi Wan pendant que Qui Gon tente d'influencer le Conseil pour faire former Anakin.


**Je ne possède absolument rien des films, des livres ou des BD tout appartient à Georges Lucas et malheureusement à Disney maintenant.**

 **Petite fic retraçant les pensées d'Obi Wan pendant que Qui Gon tente d'influencer le Conseil pour faire former Anakin.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **Ne pas montrer ses sentiments**_

Venir faire le rapport au Conseil des jedis était une chose, voir son maître refuser de prendre congé quand les membres tentèrent de lui faire comprendre était une chose qui fit frissonner Obi Wan. Le padawan connaissait son maître. Il savait à quel point il était atypique et parfois peu en accord avec les idées du Conseil ou le code, ce qui était paradoxal pour un maître de son niveau. Alors, le voir refuser de sortir n'était pas une bonne chose. Le jeune homme tenta de comprendre ce qui se passait à travers leurs liens mais, il ne ressentit que la détermination de Qui Gon et cela le fit frémir.

\- Quelque chose a ajouté as-tu ? Demanda Yoda en fixant fermement Qui Gon.

Qui Gon fit un pas pour se rapprocher des membres du conseil.

\- Avec votre permission, maîtres, j'ai ressenti une vergence dans la Force.

\- Une vergence ? S'étonna Yoda.

\- Autour d'un quelqu'un en particulier ? Ajouta Mace Windu.

\- Oui, d'un petit garçon que j'ai rencontré sur Tatooine. Ses cellules montrent le plus haut taux de midichloriens que j'ai vu dans un être vivant. Il se pourrait même qu'il ait été conçu par les midichloriens.

\- Tu fais allusion à la prophétie de celui qui apportera l'équilibre à la Force. Tu penses que c'est ce garçon ? Demanda Mace Windu.

\- Je ne présume de rien.

\- Mais tu le penses. Visible ton opinion est, répliqua Yoda.

\- Je demande à ce que le garçon soit évalué.

Obi Wan frémit. Il avait suivi distraitement la conversation, mais quelque chose lui disait que la suite ne lui plairait pas… Son maître était déterminé à faire former Anakin, quel qu'en soit les conséquences et l'avis du conseil des Jedis. Le padawan suivi les mouvements de tête des autres jedis pendant que Yoda scruta plus intensément Qui Gon.

\- L'entraînement des jedis tu veux qu'il reçoive.

\- La Force a fait en sorte que je le trouve.

\- Alors soit, emmènes-nous le garçon, dit Mace Windu.

\- Evalué, il sera, conclut Yoda.

\- Je vous remercie, dit Qui Gon en s'inclinant.

Il fit demi-tour, donnant une petite tape amicale sur le bras de son padawan visiblement un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

...

Une fois dans le couloir, le maître se retourna vers son élève en lui lançant un regard inquiet.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non maître.

\- Ne fais pas ça Obi Wan. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

\- Oui… Mais je ne peux pas… C'est… C'est juste une impression.

\- Tu me dirais si cela irait plus loin.

\- Oui maître, murmura Obi Wan, alors qu'un étrange sentiment se formait en lui, un sentiment terrible qui lui hurlait qu'il vivait ces derniers instants aux côtés de son maître.

Il tenta de le repousser, se disant que rien ne pousserait Qui Gon à l'abandonner de cette manière, aussi brutalement, alors que les deux hommes avaient tissé une relation profonde et complexe pendant des années.

OoooO

C'était le soir désormais et les deux jedis se trouvaient sur une terrasse surplombant la ville bruyante et grouillante. Qui Gon attendait fébrilement qu'Anakin finisse de passer les épreuves et Obi Wan se sentait troublé et nauséeux. Il percevait l'excitation de son maître et cela le mettait réellement mal à l'aise. Il connaissait Qui Gon comme on connait un père. Il savait comment une telle excitation pouvait le pousser à faire des choses insensées même pour un jedi de son ampleur et cela ne le rassurait pas vraiment. L'abandonner serait-elle l'une des ces choses qu'il serait capable de faire sans remord ni regret ? Le jeune padawan chercha donc un moyen de modifier l'état d'esprit de son maître et il murmura.

\- Le garçon ne passera pas les épreuves du conseil, maître. Il est trop vieux.

\- Anakin deviendra un jedi, je te le garantie, lui répliqua Qui Gon avec un grand sourire qui le fit frémir.

\- Ne défiez pas le Conseil jedi, pas encore une fois, répondit plaintivement le jeune padawan.

\- Je ferais ce que je dois faire, lui répliqua Qui Gon avec un agacement qui piqua au vif Obi Wan.

\- Maître, vous pourriez vous-même siéger au Conseil si vous suiviez le code. Ils ne vous suivront pas cette fois.

\- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre mon jeune apprenti, répondit Qui Gon en posa une main sur l'épaule d'Obi Wan.

A ce moment précis, le jeune homme eut envie d'hurler que c'était le cas et qu'il devait rester son padawan, qu'il devait le garder prés de lui parce qu'il avait encore des centaines de choses à lui apprendre, qu'il ne devait pas l'abandonner…

Qui Gon ne sembla pas percevoir la détresse de son padawan ou tout du moins il ne le montra pas se contentant de lui taper doucement sur le bras.

\- Viens, le conseil a fini.

\- De quoi ? Mais comment vous pouvez savoir ? Bredouilla Obi Wan.

\- Tu n'es pas assez attentif à la Force ce soir. Viens…

Qui Gon quitta la terrasse, laissant derrière lui son padawan qui hésita à le suivre. Lorsqu'il se décida, une douleur violente lui transperça la poitrine, coupant son souffle et lui annonçant que quelque chose de terrible allait se passer mais, il ne recula pas. Qui Gon était son maître… Il ne le laisserait pas seul…

OoooO

Obi Wan se tenait en arrière. Son maître était devant lui, les mains posées sur l'épaule d'Anakin pour le soutenir. Le cœur du jeune padawan ne cessait de lui dire que quelque chose de terrible allait se passer… Il en avait de plus en plus la nausée et il érigea une barrière mentale pour que les maîtres ne ressentent pas son malaise tout en se tenant les mains pour empêcher ses doigts de trembler.

\- Raison tu avais Qui Gon, dit Yoda.

\- Ses cellules contiennent une proportion élevée de midichlorien, ajouta Mace Windu

\- La Force est puissante chez lui, conclut Ki Adi Mundi.

\- Il sera donc formé, en déduit Qui Gon en souriant.

Le murmure qui s'éleva parmi les membres du conseil fit comprendre à Obi Wan qu'il avait peut-être eu raison cette fois et il se détendit un peu pendant que Maître Windu répondit d'une voix ferme et sans appel.

\- Non, il ne sera pas formé.

Le jeune Skywalker sembla abasourdi pendant que Qui Gon sursauta, une expression incrédule passant sur son visage.

\- Non ?!

Dans son dos, Obi Wan s'autorisa un léger sourire. Oui, il avait bien dit à son maître que cette fois le conseil ne le suivrait pas.

\- Il est trop vieux, expliqua Mace Windu. Il y a déjà trop de colère en lui.

\- Mais enfin, il est l'élu, vous devez le voir ! S'exclama Qui Gon.

Obi Wan frémit. Son maître était en train de s'emporter. Comme il détestait e voir comme ça. C'était dans ces moments qu'il était capable de s'élever contre la galaxie toute entière et de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

\- Nuageux, le futur de ce garçon est, Masqué par sa jeunesse, répondit Yoda.

Qui Gon fixa les maîtres devant lui avant de poser les mains sur les épaules d'Anakin.

\- Je le formerais. Anakin Skywalker sera mon padawan !

La voix du maître était ferme et sans appel. Dans son dos Obi Wan hoqueta pendant qu'il eut l'impression d'une lame rougie par le feu enfoncée dans son cœur… Il le savait… Dés que son maître lui avait parlé du garçon, dés qu'il avait compris son entêtement à vouloir le former, Obi Wan avant compris que son maître allait le rejeter et l'abandonner… Que cet homme qu'il aimait comme un père était sur le point de l'oublier pour prendre cet enfant à sa place. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la jalousie. Ce n'était pas la faute d'Anakin au final, mais Obi Wan n'était pas prêt… Il avait encore besoin de son maître… Encore besoin de son père… Et ce ne fut pas le sourire du jeune garçon qui le rassura, la décision de Qui Gon était prise et le jeune homme savait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais dessus.

\- Un apprenti tu as déjà, impossible d'en prendre un deuxième, dit Yoda.

\- Nos lois l'interdissent, renchérit Mace Windu.

Si les maîtres pensaient que les règles suffiraient à faire changer d'avis Qui Gon, c'est qu'ils le connaissaient bien mal frémit Obi Wan qui se tenait de plus en plus raide pour ne pas montrer sa détresse.

\- Obi Wan est prêt à passer les épreuves, dit Qui Gon en faisant un léger signe de tête dans sa direction.

Le geste paraissait anodin, mais le padawan savait ce que son maître attendait… Il attendait qu'il l'aide et le jeune homme supplia intérieurement « ne me demandez pas ça… ». Mais le regard se fit plus insistant, alors, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de faire, Obi Wan s'avança.

\- Oui Maîtres, je suis prêt à passer les épreuves.

\- Prêt ? Qui est prêt ? Demanda Yoda. Trop tôt n'est-ce pas ? Qu'entendez-vous par prêt ?

Qui Gon, contrarié par les mots de Yoda frémit pendant que son padawan baissa la tête, honteux de ne pas avoir pu mieux aider son maître…

\- Obi Wan est têtu, mais plus sage que moi. Il doit étudier d'avantage la vie de la Force, mais il en très capable. Je n'ai plus grand-chose à lui apprendre. Il sera un meilleur chevalier jedi que moi.

Même s'il avait conscience que ces compliments étaient destinés à influencer le Conseil, Obi Wan fut heureux d'entendre ces mots dans la bouche de son maître et l'espace d'un instant, cela lui fit presque oublier qu'il était en train de l'abandonner.

\- Nous seul de qui est prêt nous décidons, dit Yoda.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, ajouta Mace Windu.

La conversation tourna sur la reine Amidala et le blocus de Naboo, mais Obi Wan ne l'écouta pas vraiment. Il observait son maître tenir Anakin comme il le tenait lui quand il était enfant et son cœur se mit à souffrir de nouveau. Le Conseil pourrait bien objecter ce qu'il voulait, sa décision était prise, Qui Gon formerait Anakin et Obi Wan serait rayé de sa vie… Abandonné pour un autre avant d'avoir fini sa formation… Un autre plus fort, plus prometteur… Un élu, comment pourrait-il lutter contre l'élu ?

Le jeune padawan apprécia que la conversation se termine, car cela lui permis de sortir plus vite de la pièce, avant son maître, avant Anakin… Sortir le premier pour avoir le temps d'essuyer cette fichue larme qui s'obstinait à rester au coin de son œil… Le jeune jedi avait aimé Qui Gon comme un père… Il avait cru pendant ces années que son maître l'aimait comme un fils, mais c'était faux et c'était de là que venait cette larme… Qui Gon était prêt à l'abandonner du jour au lendemain alors l'avait-seulement aimé au final ?

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus quand la voix de Qui Gon l'interpela.

\- Allez Obi Wan, dépêchons-nous !

\- Oui maître ! S'exclama le jeune homme en lui emboîtant le pas tout en se demandant si ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi…

* * *

 **Voilà ! Je me suis dit que ce devait être un moment difficile pour Obi Wan et j'en ai tiré ce texte alors, s'il vous a plu, pensez à la review !**


End file.
